And We Try to Go On with Life
by Antiquatedgirl18
Summary: This is how I imagined the nineteen years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the Epilogue go. Includes everyone's favorite character  unless they died  and some of my own! In Honor of Harry's Birthday! I hope you like it!
1. Momento Mori

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J.K. Rowling; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc.**

Rain poured down from the sky extinguishing the many fires that had been started in various parts of the castle. People were busily working on carrying the injured to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey and Healers who had apparated in from St. Mungo's were caring for the grievously hurt. Ron and his family were holding vigil with Fred's body, Molly was sobbing into Arthur's shoulder and Charlie was holding Ginny as she wept. Bill, Percy, and Ron looked absolutely miserable and I couldn't bear to look at George as he lay beside his dead twin looking like death himself as he held Fred's lifeless body. Hermione and Luna were tending to the injured house elves and they bowed or shook hands with them depending on their injured state. My first duty was to my family and I headed over to the Weasley's but detoured when I saw Angelina Johnson in a corner watching the Weasley's as she cried over losing Fred. I strode over and hugged her fiercely and then gently towed her over to stand with the Weasley's. I quietly whispered to her,

"You loved him too!"

I gently extracted George from his vice-like grip on his twin and deposited him in Angelina's arms where she cradled him like a baby,

"Now take care of his other half."

I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as hard as I could and then Ron before I kissed Ginny and hugged the rest of the Weasley boys. I found Hermione in the crowd and silently asked if she was all right and she nodded while giving me a really weird look, I flicked my eyes to Luna and Hermione nodded again still looking confused and surprised but I was to busy to inquire about it at the moment. I went into the room off the Main Hall where the dead were being laid out, so much pointless destruction and so much loss. I can't believe that Teddy is now orphaned as well. I quickly composed a Patronus messenger to Mrs. Tonks,

"_Voldemort has __been defeated but in the fight both Remus and Tonks were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. I'm so sorry Mrs. Tonks for yours and __Teddy's loss. I'll see you as soon as I can. Love, Harry_."

It was the least I could do but maybe in the coming years I could do a little something to help them along the way. Thinking that I ought to let the Dursley's know what was happening I sent another Patronus message,

"_Aunt Petunia, it's Harry. Voldemort is dead and the war has been won. I'm all right but don't go home yet. __Some Deatheaters escaped, I'll come and get you as soon as it's safe_."

With that done I searched for Kingsley Shacklebolt and found him organizing the remaining aurors to search for the Deatheaters that had gotten away, I walked over and offered my help, after all I had had a few hours respite thanks to Luna. But Kingsley refused my offer saying that I had done enough, before I left though I told him that if the Malfoy's were found to go easy on Narcissa and Draco. He looked at me quizzically but acquiesced to my request. The next thing I needed to do was check on Hagrid and I found him and Grawp clearing the rubble that had fallen during the battle, they too were all right except for some minor injuries which would heal fairly quickly do to their Giant's suddenly of something I said, "Kreacher!" With a snap of the air there he was,

"Yes, Master?"

"Kreacher one of my friends died during the battle tonight. A boy named Colin Creevey. His younger brother was evacuated but

Colin snuck back in, he is a Muggle-born. Do you think you could go find his family and give them a letter if I write it out?"

"Of course Master."

I hastily penned a letter of apology to the Creevey's and explained who I was before informing them that there was to be a memorial tomorrow for the noble dead and that I would be by sometime in the early morning to bring them to the school for it. I handed the letter to Kreacher who took it and disapparated with a bow. I then went back to be with my family taking Ginny from Charlie and holding her as her tears slowed to a trickle. Maybe an hour later when Mrs. Weasley had come out of her stupor of grief momentarily to realize that each of her children were bleeding and care-worn that she started magicking a huge amount of food to appear on the house tables. She pushed us all to sit down and eat and many other people realizing that they to were starved sat down at the other tables where the remaining house elves had magicked a feast once they saw Mrs. Weasley starting at our table. I don't think George ate a bite of all the food that was laid out but I did notice that Neville and Luna were holding hands and that a goofy smile had taken hold of his features. Through out the meal people from other tables had been glancing our way and whispering, I swallowed and wiped my face carefully before speaking quietly to my family that after everyone was done eating that I should probably explain everything that had happened but that I was going to try and divert attention away from the Elder wand. Hermione whispered back,

"But Harry how are you going to manage that?"

"Don't worry Hermione, I've got a plan."

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt strode over to the front of the Great Hall and holding his wand to his throat he performed the Sonorous charm,

"Ladies and Gentlemen and other Magical Folk please listen to what I have to say. First of all I would like to offer my apologies to all of you who lost someone this day and I would like to thank all of you for your aid in the fight against evil. Trials will be held within the next few weeks to decide the fate of the Deatheaters that were captured…"

Shouts broke out at this but Kingsley managed to get them to quiet down after a few minutes and he went on,

"There has been enough killing to last a lifetime and it will go on no longer, they will all receive just punishment for their crimes. In the next few days an emergency election for Minister of Magic will be held, notices will be sent to inform everyone. A memorial will be held tomorrow for our fallen comrades at eleven o'clock by the Black Lake. Everyone is welcome to say a few words or share a memory about the honorable dead. Now Headmistress McGonagall has some announcements to make."

Kingsley sat down and McGonagall stood up and held her wand to her throat to make herself heard.

"This past year had been most unusual for all of us and I am almost loathe to let the Seventh years take their N.E.W.T.'s. However, those of you who feel that you are prepared to take them may sign up by owl within the next week. The tests will take place three weeks from now. I am ending school term early this year but school will start as usual on September the 1st. Finally I too would like to offer my condolences to those of you who have lost a peer, a friend or a relative."

It was time now for me to explain what had happened this past year as best I could. I strode to the front of the room to thundering applause and using my own Sonorous charm I explained all about the horcruxes and how we had destroyed them, which made Voldemort mortal once more. When it came to the Elder Wand I merely said that it had been Dumbledore's wand and that Voldemort had wanted it to prove to any doubters that he really was the most powerful sorcerer and that it had been his final insult to his greatest adversary. I could see people nodding along to this as I explained; it made perfect sense to them. Maybe it would be possible for the Elder wand to remain with Dumbledore through out my life and then the power would be broken, I had placed that wand in Dumbledore's tomb minutes after having spoken with his portrait about it and had been using my repaired wand ever since. When I was finished people gradually started to leave until finally it was just the Weasley's, Hermione, Angelina, Neville and Luna. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and spoke up,

"After the memorial tomorrow we are all going to head home to the Burrow. Luna we're going to take you along with us and drop you off at home with your Father. Harry and Hermione you are of course going to stay with us this summer."

Hermione started to raise her hand as though she was in class but realized her mistake and lowered it quickly while blushing.

"I would really like to go looking for my parents. They're supposed to be somewhere in Australia and now that it is safe I want to bring them home."

"Don't worry dear, we'll hire a search and rescue team from the Ministry to bring them home."

This had come from Mrs. Weasley who had one arm around her husband and one around Charlie; I think to reassure herself that they were safe.

"Mum would you mind terribly if I paid for the search and rescue team? It's bound to be expensive since the Ministry will need money to rebuild everything."

I only realized my error after I had already said it. Everyone was staring at me and I blushed fiercely. Mrs. Weasley rushed around the table and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug as she exclaimed,

"Oh my dear boy! I'd always hoped that you would think of me sort of as a surrogate mother but I am so glad that you called me that! Please don't be embarrassed dear!"

Everyone else started to go back to their conversations and people ignored what had just happened. Slowly we all made our way back to Gryffindor Tower except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who stayed with Fred's body. Hermione and Ron took one couch and Ginny and I took another and stayed up for a few hours more reminiscing about Fred. Eventually Ron and Hermione left seeking their own beds and went to the separate dormitories and Ginny and I meant to follow in a few minutes but we fell asleep curled up on the couch.

**Luna's Point of View:**

Neville and I entered the Ravenclaw common room together and chose a low cushioned settee and although people looked at us quizzically I glared at them daring them to say anything about it. I nestled into the crook of his arm and asked quietly,

"Is your Grandmother coming to the memorial tomorrow?"

"Yes, Uncle Algie is coming with her as well. Why?"

"It's just that I have never met any of your relatives and you talk about your Grandmother a lot. I'm a little nervous to meet her that's all."

"My whole family will love you Luna, don't worry."

We sat in comfortable silence after that as the fire burned lower in the grate.

"Luna, I never told you about my parents did I?"

"I know that they're at St. Mungo's Neville. I'm so sorry."

"How do you know?"

"My father is the editor of the Quibbler. A lot of the time I do research for his articles and I happened to find out. I'm really sorry Neville."

He didn't say anything just absentmindedly ran his hand up and down my arm and I knew that he was wondering if his parents would have been proud of them if they had been sane. He stopped stroking my arm and I turned to look at him and he cupped my cheek in his hand and lent in and he kissed me softly on the mouth, hesitant about where to go. I leaned into the kiss twinning my arms around his neck and it was several minutes later that we broke both gasping for breath.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that Neville?"

"Was it all right then?"

"All right? It was exceptional!"

"Well, don't tell my Grandmother but I did a little practicing on some of the Muggle girls in the neighborhood near where we live."

"But you're not going to do that anymore are you?"

"No, of course not! I would never-"

I leant in a kissed my full upon the mouth,

"I was only joking silly! I know you wouldn't."

About an hour later when I could barely keep my eyes open and all my muscles were aching from the strain of the battle Neville noticed how tired I was and walked me to the stairs that led to the girls dormitory and kissed me gently on the cheek before heading out the door to his own. I liberally spread my bruise-healing paste on my cheekbone where the skin had been split open, my cut lip, and a few other cuts and bruises that I had acquired and then I crawled straight into bed and willing myself not to think about all the people that had died I screwed my eyes shut and told myself to sleep and not to dream.

**Author's Note: This is in honor of Harry Potter's Birthday which is today. Happy Birthday Harry! Also it's how I envision the 19 years that are left unexplained. I hope you like it and click the Review button if you want more! I changed the layout cause I decided that I didn't like the old one.**


	2. The Memorial

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J.K. Rowling, sadly :(**

Very early the next morning bright rays of sunshine and some very loud coughs woke me up and I saw four very angry looking Weasley boys standing next to us glaring down at me. I stood quickly and straightened my clothes and flattened my hair a bit as Ginny stretched and got up trying not to laugh at her brothers and me.

"Keep you shirts on and don't get your knickers in a twist boys. Nothing happened last night, we just fell asleep."

Finally they backed up and shook off their avenging demeanors and they were once again some of my favorite people.

"What time is it then?"

Percy glanced at the watch on his wrist and responded.

"Precisely nine o'clock. You'd better get down to breakfast now before the foods all gone. They've all ready started setting up for the memorial."

"No, I'm not particularly hungry. I've got to go and collect the Creevey's remember? Let everyone know where I've gone and I'll be back in a bit."

I hurriedly changed my clothes and then apparated to the Creevey's front door. Before I could even open it the door was flung open and a young man that I hardly recognized as Dennis Creevey welcomed me into the house. Behind him stood a man and a woman who both looked very much like Colin, their eyes were both tinged with red but they looked like very nice people. I explained who I was and that the memorial would be held in about two hours and that arrangements were being made for the bodies to be returned to their families. The Creevey's were ready in no time at all and I took them to Hogwarts with side-along apparation. I was just about to leave to go and fetch Mrs. Tonks and Teddy when I spotted them at one of the tables with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. I walked over and offered my hand to Mrs. Tonks but rather than shaking it she pulled me into an awkward one armed hug due to Teddy being held in her other arm, at the moment he sported curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"May I hold him Mrs. Tonks?"

"Please call me Andromeda Harry and of course you may hold him."

She passed him over and I was surprised by how substantial he was.

"Hi Teddy, I'm your Godfather Harry. I am really sorry about what happened to you Mom and Dad but I promise that I will take really good care of you."

As I talked to him his hair changed from curly blonde to unruly jet black hair and the bright blue eyes changed to the same bottle green as my own but one aspect of my appearance would not manifest itself on the small boys face and he looked confused and started to cry when he couldn't make his own scar. Andromeda quickly took him back and as he settled down his features changed to one that closely resembled Remus.

"I suspect that he cannot copy your scar Harry because it carries traces of Dark magic from Voldemort."

This was from Hermione and I nodded because this certainly made sense to me, we talked quietly for a few minutes until Mr. Weasley came up and told us that we needed to get ready. Hermione and Ginny were all ready dressed so they stayed with the Creevey's and Andromeda and Teddy while Ron and I went to get our dress robes on. I could hardly believe the wonders that Hermione and Ginny had performed on Ron's dress robes. They had managed to fix the hems that Ron had savaged in Fourth year when he removed the lace and they had managed to dislodge the smell that had been living in the folds of clothe and rather than the dingy maroon-brown it had been dyed a deep blue.

"These are almost decent now."

Muttered Ron as he pulled them on, I grunted in reply as I pulled my own on. I desperately hoped that people wouldn't want me to speak because I didn't think that I had any words left. After we were ready we met up with everyone else in the Great Hall. Neville walked up with Luna and his Grandmother and we made our way to the Black Lake where what seemed like hundreds of chairs were being filled by swarms of mourner's. Many people got up to speak but I realized that I would have to say something. I stood up and walked over to the podium and everyone went silent, I cleared my throat and started to speak,

"Yesterday was a hard day to say the least, many of us lost people that we love and care about. Rebuilding will be a long hard road and finding happiness may be an even longer road but I know that those who died would want us to give it our best effort. Now if there could be a few moments of silence to honor those who died?"

After the ceremony many people came up to hug me or shake my hand and it made me extremely uncomfortable but I understood that a lot of people were still in shock and that they needed a solid person to reaffirm that in time things would be all right. By the time I had talked to nearly everyone it was time to go to home to the Burrow. I sought Ginny out with my eyes and saw her standing with the family and I tipped my head towards the Creevey's and she gave me a quizzical look but nodded and started motioning the family away from the crowd so that they could apparate home. I walked over to the Creevey family and it looked like they had all been crying. I took them home via that Floo Network this time and sat down with them for a little while.

"Dennis are you going to come back to Hogwarts next term?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure yet but we are leaning towards allowing him to go back. We know that it can be dangerous to have an untrained wizard in the house."

This had come from Mr. Creevey and I stayed for just a short while after that before apparating to just outside the door of the Burrow from inside I heard Ginny exclaim,

"The clock says that Harry's home!"

She rushed out the door and enveloped me in a hug. Inside I was happy to see that Andromeda hadn't gone home yet and I gently took a sleeping Teddy from her arms and held him as he slumbered on, we had all had a long day. We all sat down as Ginny made tea for everyone, I went over and helped her and I slipped a good jigger of fire whiskey into George's cup of tea and put it directly in his hands and he looked up at me confused so I slowly raised it to his mouth and he drank from it and then slurped it down as though he was parched. I sat down and looking around asked,

"Did Luna go home already?"

Charlie who was sitting across from me answered,

"Dad and I took her home not an hour ago. Her Dad has managed to fix up their house quite a bit since the Deatheaters destroyed it."

"That's good. So what happens now?"

I looked around into the faces of the people that I cared about the most, the family that I had found at last. Mum answered,

"Well we try to go no don't we? Try to make it so their death won't have been in vain."

**Author's Note: I will continue putting up what I have written but if not many people Review it then I will not put up the new material that I am still working on since I am mostly writing this for myself. I hope you like it!**


	3. Saying Goodbye and a Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters nor do I make money from writing about them.**

**Ginny's Point of View:**

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute before we go up and join the boys?"

"Of course Ginny. What's wrong?"

"When we were at the memorial after Harry had spoken…he well, he looked at me and…"

"And you heard his voice in your head?"

"Yes! How did you know!"

"The same thing happened when he looked at me after the battle!"

"What do you think it could mean?"

"I have a theory..."

**Harry's Point of View:**

It was later that same night once everyone had gone to bed and it was just the four of us Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I talking. When all of a sudden Hermione and Ginny suddenly got really serious, Ron and I looked at the two of them confused and I asked,

"What is it?"

"Harry we need to talk about something."

Hermione stated in a tone that held none of the previous laughter.

"Well go on then, whatever it is. Spit it out."

Hermione leaned forward and whispered,

"Harry have you been practicing Legilimency?"

"What? No, after the disastrous results of my Occlumency lessons? Have you gone bonkers?"

"No, I haven't or if I have than so has Ginny."

"What are you getting at?"

Ginny was looking at me full in the face, directly into my eyes as she explained that when I had made eye contact with her at the memorial earlier today rather than interpreting my movements she had seen clear pictures of my intentions to take the Creevey's home and a suggestion that she and the rest of the family head home. Hermione also said that when she and Luna had been helping the injured she had heard my voice inside her head asking if they were all right.

"That's it then. I've come to the conclusion that after keeping Voldemort out of your head the past two years that you have unwittingly gained a great deal of mastery at Occlumency and by association Legilimency."

By now Ron was looking really interested in what Hermione has been saying and quickly asked,

"You mean that you think that Harry can read minds?"

"Possibly, I think the four of us need to explore this more before we tell anybody else."

The four of us agreed that we would practice this in the next couple of weeks. The next day Hermione, Ron, and I sent Pigwidgeon off with our letters stating that we wanted to take our N.E.W.T.'s three weeks from now. Things were pretty quiet the rest of the morning but around noon Mum asked for our help in getting George downstairs so that he could eat something before we left for the cemetery of the Wizarding community for Fred's funeral. Ron and I led him down the stairs where Mum started spooning porridge into her grieving sons mouth. Mum tried to act very casual when I could see clearly on her face that she was desperately curious to know the answer to her question.

"Harry, do you know what happened to Severus' body?"

"I arranged for it to be sent to Grimmauld Place where Kreacher put a freezing charm on him until I can arrange to have him buried."

"And where are you going to have him buried dear?"

"I am going to try and arrange it so that he can be next to my mother."

They all looked askance at me, even Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who knew me best didn't seem to understand.

"He knew where I was when he used his Patronus to lead me to where the sword of Gryffindor was hidden, he probably knew where I was the whole year yet he never revealed it to Voldemort. In first year when Quirrell was messing with my broomstick he was trying to perform a counter-curse to save me. In third year he was trying to protect us from Remus after he had transformed into a werewolf. He really was a good man and he deserves to be buried next to the woman he loved."

"Well you would know best dear."

Mum had finished feeding George and was now brushing his hair back and attempting to make him look more presentable. Just then there was a knock at the door and Mum got up to answer it. I stopped her at the door though and pulled my wand out and held it at the ready as I asked,

"Who's there?"

"It's Angelina. May I come in?"

"Answer this first, which Weasley twin did you go to the Yule Ball with and how did they ask you?"

"It was Fred and he just shouted it out across the common room one night. What's this about Harry?"

I opened the door to see Angelina all in black with puffy swollen eyes.

"There are still Deatheaters on the loose Angelina. We need to stay vigilant."

I let her in and saw her eyes latch on to George's forlorn figure slumped over the kitchen table.

"I… I was wondering if it would be all right if I came to Fred's funeral Mrs. Weasley?"

Mum looked like she was going to start crying but she just nodded before bustling around making sure that everyone was ready to leave. Fred's funeral service was simple but very nice and afterwards we all had a drink at the Leaky Cauldron in his memory. The week seemed like it was going to be very quiet until Hermione belatedly realized that we only had two and a half weeks to study for our N.E.W.T. exams and she freaked out and started cramming us with information. Many evenings we would be up past midnight pouring over books, practicing simple spells that had been shunted aside in our need for curses and protective enchantments. We even on occasion brewed a few potions that Hermione felt certain we would be tested on. The fury of studying and spell books was interrupted on three separate occasions once to vote for the Minister of Magic, the second time was for a stern looking witch from the Ministry that came in with Dad after another grueling day at the Ministry where after a unanimous vote for Kingsley to be Minister they had been busily restructuring it. Everyone sat in the parlor as she stood and read out from a piece of parchment,

"I, Severus Snape do hereby leave all my earthly possessions to my former student Harry James Potter in the event of my death."

The witch rolled up the parchment and then sat down accepting a glass of pumpkin juice from Mum.

"Mr. Snape's earthly possessions include a house in Spinners End with all of it furnishings, the contents of his Gringott's vault and whatever possessions of his remain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone was glued to their seat shocked at the sudden turn of events, Snape had left me everything? The stern looking witch than shook hands with Arthur and left . I didn't really have time to process this before studying took over my life once more until the third event occurred a few days later when Arthur pulled me aside I thought to myself, what can have happened now?

"Harry, I wanted to let you know that the Malfoy's were discovered by a group of witches and wizards in the South of France. Most of them were Muggle-borns and they recognized the Malfoy's from the papers. Lucius is dead and Draco and Mrs. Malfoy are severely injured. They're at St. Mungo's but Draco is refusing to talk, Mrs. Malfoy has all ready confessed to the aurors but if we are going to clear them of Lucius' crimes he needs to tell us what happened. I think maybe he would be more willing to talk to you than some aurors he doesn't know."

"Sure, I'll come along and talk to him."

"There's a good man. Do you want to get Ron and Hermione?"

"No, they're not ready to see him yet. It was Bellatrix who tortured Hermione at Malfoy Manor. I'll just tell them where I'm going and grab my cloak and then we can be off."

Ron and Hermione understood why I wasn't taking them and Hermione said that they would be studying and Ron looked crestfallen, I guess he was hoping that if I wasn't there then they could take a break from studying.

**Author's Note: Thank you to the two people who added my work to their favorites! If you like the story please leave a review! I would like constructive criticism please!**


	4. The True Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters :(**

Dad and I left for St. Mungo's and when we arrived we took the lift up to the Fourth floor, which was for Spell Damage. How badly was Draco injured? There were only two people in the room and their beds were side by side. In one lay Narcissa either deeply asleep or unconscious and next to her was an even paler than usual Draco with around eleven potion bottles on his bedside table. I walked over and pulled up a chair,

"How are you Malfoy?"

"What do you care Potter? Come here to make fun of me did you?"

"No, I came to talk to you. The public is screaming for your blood but I know that neither you nor your Mother deserves that. I'm going to speak at your Wizengamot trial to try and keep the two of you out of Azkaban and alive."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because when Voldemort made someone check to see if I was alive after he had performed the Killing Curse your Mother checked and when she felt my heart still beating she asked if you were alive and I said yes and she lied to Voldemort and told him that I was dead. That takes real courage and besides there had been enough death."

"I didn't know she had done that… anyways after the battle my Father forced us to flee and I didn't even have my wand to defend myself."

"That's right! I still have your wand! If you're cleared at your trial I can give it back to you."

Malfoy looked utterly surprised and a light flush appeared on his pale face,

"You mean that you didn't snap it?"

"Why would I snap it? It responded well to me and snapping a wizard's wand is like having your arm cut off. You feel useless."

"How would you know?"

"This past year when Hermione and I were in Godric's Hollow at Bathilda Bagshot's house my wand was broken as we escaped."

"Did you know that when the three of you escaped from our house I desperately hoped you would be able to get me and my mother out."

"Just you and your Mother?"

"Believe it or not Potter my Father never treated me very well. He was furious at me every time you or your friends beat me at something and I only got praise on the rare occasion that I beat the Golden Trio. After he failed to bring Voldemort the pr…"

"Wait, wait, wait! You call him Voldemort?"

"Never to his face but in my own mind I did. I thought that if you and Dumbledore could do it why couldn't I? Let me finish, after he failed to bring Voldemort the prophecy our family was severely punished. We were never allowed to leave the house and Voldemort snapped my Father's wand and made my Mother serve them as though she was a house elf."

"What about cursing Katie, giving her the cursed necklace, poisoning the mead, and all that other stuff?"

"The necklace was Bellatrix's idea, the mead was Goyle's idea believe it or not. Getting everybody to Hogwart's through the vanishing cabinet was my idea but I tried to put off fixing it for as long as I could but the pressure from Voldemort and my family was too great."

"Really? That's really good, that will help at your trial."

I was just about to leave when I thought that maybe there was something more I should do,

"Now I know that you and I have had a lot of bad history between us but I think we should try to be civil to each other. What do you think?"

"I suppose we could try that Potter."

"Maybe we should try calling each other by our first names?"

"All right then Harry."

"Goodbye Draco, I hope that you get better soon. Oh, do you know if the Ministry is going to let you take your N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Yes, someone told me that I would be allowed to take them no matter which way my trial goes. How long have I got to study?"

"Two and a half weeks."

**Draco's Point of View:**

"Who are the books from Draco?"

My Mother asked as she carefully propped herself up on a stack of pillows before draining her beaker of Tending Tendons as I opened the cover of the first book on the stack and inside there was a note scribbled in Potter's… Harry's scrawl, which read,

"In the spirit of civility here are the books that Hermione feels sure you'll need to study for the exams. By the way the Minister says that if you're cleared at your trial I can give you back your wand. Here's a wand sheath that I designed it goes around your forearm and you put it on the opposite arm of your wand hand." It was signed Harry and there was a package that when I opened I saw it was indeed a wand sheath made out of very fine black leather. I carefully strapped it on to my left arm surprised to find that it fit perfectly.

**Author's Note: I hope that the few readers I have are enjoying it! I will keep posting what I have written but will not add the new work that I am doing on it unless I get a better response. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Exams and Being Civil

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters if I did I would be very very rich.**

The day of the N.E.W.T. tests had arrived and the three of us made our way to Hogwarts to take them. There were many other Seventh years there who had signed up to take their exams too even Neville was there and rather than looking terrified he looked confident in his abilities. The house tables were folded against the walls of the room and hundreds of desks were lined up in neat rows but a wide berth was given to a black scorch mark on the floor in the center of the room and I knew that that was where Voldemort had died. A few minutes later when we all filed into the Great Hall for our exams there were test books, spare parchment, quills and bottles of ink on each desk. The next two hours were filled with the sound of quills scribbling against parchment as everyone tried to put as much knowledge into each question. Half way through the exams I lay down my quill and cracked my knuckles before turning and stretching out my back where I saw Malfoy's blonde head bent over his parchment writing furiously even though his other arm was in a sling. People kept glaring at his hunched figure and he either didn't feel them or was ignoring them. When the bell sounded two hours later signifying the end of the exam McGonagall's voice rang out through the room,

"Please put down your quills and remember that you may not discuss any portion of this test until you have received you scores."

While people were still stretching out their cramped muscles and lingering in the Hall talking to people I walked quickly over to Malfoy before the Auror's who I had seen waiting in the corridor could lead him away I held my hand out and said loudly and clearly,

"How are you Draco?"

Squinting at me he was trying to decide if I was tying to trick him but I held my hand there steadily waiting and he finally shook hands replying…

**Draco's Point of View:**

"I'm all right Harry. Yourself?"

I knew what Potter was trying to do for me and secretly I was grateful, the more civil he and his friends were to me the easier things would go for my Mother and I. I was about to turn away and go back with the Auror's when Granger herself walked over and held her hand out for me to shake as well. I took it quickly and muttered quietly,

"I'm really sorry for what Bellatrix did to you. If I could have stopped it I would have."

Everyone had started whispering at that and then the Hall got so quiet that his footsteps echoed as he to walked over and grumpily shook my hand. It was then that I noticed that Weasley, Granger and Harry all had wand sheaths like mine strapped to the opposite of their wand hands but before I could comment on it I was lead away by the Auror's to return to my Mum at St. Mungo's.

**Harry's Point of View:**

After Draco left as the rest of the students were filing out of the room McGonagall came and asked us what our plans were for the foreseeable future and Hermione answered for the three of us,

"Well Headmistress, Harry wants to give Professor Snape a proper funeral and then he is going to retrieve the Dursley's from hiding before we go to Australia and find my parents. Of course Harry is also going to speak for the Malfoy's at their trial and then we will see where things go from there. When do you think we'll get the results of our N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Probably in a few weeks Hermione but you shouldn't worry, I am sure that you will have gotten Top Marks as usual."

Hermione thanked McGonagall and we talked for a few more minutes but we thought we had better head back to the Burrow pretty soon so that Mum wouldn't worry.

Back at home Mum stuffed us with a late lunch before preparing a tray of food for George, everyone had pitched in to try and bring George out of his depression as best they could. Ron and I had insisted that George come flying with us one day when it had been clear and sunny out, Mum had been preparing his very favorite foods, Hermione had been taking care of the mail coming in from the shop and Percy had even tried talking to him and he seemed to be doing a little better because of it. He still hadn't been into work but before the Final Battle he and Fred had hired their friend Lee Jordan as Assistant Manager and he had kept the store running in the weeks since Fred's death. George was at least feeding himself now if someone put food in front of him and he was staying washed and dressed but occasionally he would wake up screaming and had started taking a dose of Dreamless Sleep every night before bed.

**Author's Note: The next chapter is called Requiescat in Pace Severus Snape. Hope that you are enjoying it!**


	6. Requiescat in Pace Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Severus, etc. Some of my own characters will slowly be making their way into the story soon.**

The next day I once more donned my dress robes as did Ron and Hermione was wearing a pretty black dress she had worn to the memorial and to Fred's funeral and the three of us Apparated to Grimmauld Place together where we were greeted by Kreacher who had prepared boatloads of food. I think that he had missed having people to look after, maybe I'll ask him to clean the rest of the house so that it was more livable. From there we transported Severus' body to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow where we were met by a quiet judge of the Ministry to oversee a very brave man's funeral as Severus' glossy black mahogany coffin was slowly lowered into the ground beside my Mother and Father. I hadn't planned on saying anything since there were only the four of us there but it did not seem proper to send him off in silence and I spoke quietly,

"Here lies a man who loved and loathed with conviction but showed so much courage that had he been a Gryffindor I would have been unsurprised. All I can do is be thankful from the very depths of my soul that for continuing to care for me out of love for my Mother and can only hope that he finds peace and happiness after death as he could not find in life."

When it was done I shaped a tombstone with my wand and then pulling my wand into the air slowly the tombstone I had shaped rose slowly, grindingly from the ground. Ron carefully carved into the rock with his wand,

_Severus Snape_

_Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Possessor of Great Intellect_

_He was loyal till the end._

These words I had chosen several days ago and everyone agreed with me that it was fitting and what he would have wanted on his tombstone if he had been able to choose. Hermione and Ron then backed off as I stood in front of my parent's tombstone looking from theirs to Severus' and I thought that it looked like a good replica and quietly I said to them,

"Thanks for staying with me Mum, and you Dad as I faced Voldemort. It made it less bleak, I felt less fear. Mum I'm sorry that Severus died but at least now I know why he remained on our side. I've got to go now but I'll visit soon."

As Hermione had done at Christmas time I conjured a bouquet of flowers out of the air with my wand but rather than being pure white they were colorful and full of life. Afterwards Ron insisted that he wanted to see the statue of my family and our old home since he hadn't been with us when we discovered them and we spent about another hour there reading the messages on the sign some of them were very old probably from the first weeks after I had nearly destroyed Voldemort as a baby but there were many brand new ones that had modern references and some might have only been days old. From there we Apparated home where Mum had washed loads and loads of laundry for us. We were planning to leave tomorrow with the Ministry's Search and Rescue Squad to look for Hermione's parents and we weren't sure how long we would be gone. Mum had been muttering about this ever since we had told her, she didn't see why we had to go along until we told her that the Squad had explained that it would work best if it was Hermione who removed the spell and then she herself could explain what she had done and why. However before we could leave I had decided that the rest of the day would be spent going through Severus' house seeing as it was much closer then Hogwarts or Gringott's and was about to leave when I was stopped by one gentle hand on each arm and looked from Hermione to Ginny.

"We want to go with you. Before you say anything remember that there are still Deatheaters out there and who knows, Professor Snape could have set wards around his house to protect from intruders."

"I don't think you need to come with me seeing as he left his house to me but if it would make you guys feel better to come along that is perfectly all right with me."

So in the back lawn we linked arms and I turned first with our destination fixed firmly in my mind pulling Ginny, Hermione, and Ron with me in turn as the four of us Apparated away to Spinner's End.

We arrived in a small lane that contained rows of quiet tidy house and Hermione was the first one to spot the address that the Ministry witch had given me. Using the key she had left with me I stepped in alone first shutting the door gently behind me smiling at Ginny's worried face trying to assuage her fears that I felt were unfounded. I felt magic cool and quick run over me and I barely had time to register the real power that had lain in the small pinpricks of magic that poked and prodded me testing I think to see who I was and then they faded away. I opened the door to let everyone else in and Hermione immediately pounced on me and asked,

"Well?"

"There was a ward but it was just seeing who I was. I guess it recognized me because nothing happened. Come on, I want to look around."

I was unexpectedly surprised by what I could see from the hallway. It had rich elegant wood and dominating the hall was a life size portrait of my mother as a young girl with her arm thrown around a much smaller and less intimidating Severus, they were wearing their school robes and looked only to be about eleven or twelve. It was such a sweet picture that I knew that if I did not make this my permanent home I would have to take it to wherever I chose to live. I wandered into what appeared to be a mix between a parlor and a library. There were bookcases that reached to the ceiling filled with books and puffy arm chairs covered with a muted green velvet along with a tea service and small table. It was so much more then I expected from Severus to own I almost gasped when on the small table in the parlor there was a letter addressed to me. It read,

_Mr. Potter,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have died whether by the Order or by Voldemort's own hand I cannot be sure at this juncture. The Ministry will have informed you that I have left you everything I own. It is not due to any regard I have for you yourself but of the connection I shared with your Mother as you could probably infer from the portrait of the two of us in the hall. I have some things that she had given me over the years and those I wish you to keep no matter how insignificant they may seem they are by my beside table. This was long before we were torn apart; not by your Father who I have often blamed but rather by my own foolishness for following Voldemort and believing in his lies. I can only hope that you have defeated him and have on a slim chance survived, Dumbledore never would tell me your odds of survival. There is quite a good deal of gold amassed in my vaults at Gringott's as well as some interesting spelled items that I have picked up over the years. There should be a portrait of my adult self arriving to you shortly and I hope that you do not instantly toss it on the fire but rather listen to what I do not feel I can explain in a letter about what transpired between your Mother and I. She was a great woman and despite all my anger and resentfulness towards you did not turn out a terrible son. I worry for the Malfoy's; Narcissa and Draco not Lucius because I can tell even now that they do not wish to be allied with Voldemort anymore if you can use that unfathomable kindness that your Mother once had and help them in some small way if they are still alive. Do what you will with the house about that I do not care but the books inside of it make sure they are donated to the Hogwarts Library. That is all I have to say._

_Severus Snape_

I was floored by his letter even though most of the information I all ready knew but mostly by the fact that it seemed he had finally forgiven my Father for not only stealing Lily from him but for rescuing him from the prank with Lupin that he had been certain that Dad had been in on. I was all ready planning on speaking on behalf of Draco and Narcissa when their trial came and the books he wanted me to donate to Hogwarts? They were looked to interesting to be held by grubby hands of children perhaps he would understand and would not mind if I kept them. The four of us only spent about another hour there and before we left I ran up the stairs locating the bedroom and rifled through the bedside table. Inside there was a copy of The Lord of the Rings, an origami crane, a huge bundle of letters, what appeared to be a hand knitted scarf and several pictures. I stuffed them into my messenger bag closing the drawer gently and walking thoughtfully back down the stairs linked arms with my family as we Apparated home.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Rest in peace Severus Snape. Stay tuned for more and please leave a review!**


	7. The Search for the Grangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters, I just play with them.**

We left early the next morning to get to the Ministry where Dad had arranged a Portkey for our group of six, which would take us to one of the large cities in Australia where they could then search for traces of Hermione's magical signature. I had explained this to the two of them last night and Hermione was fascinated by this and Ron wasn't sure that he understood it but when I gave the example of Dumbledore being able to feel the entrance to Riddle's cave by the presence of Riddle's twisted magic he got what I meant better. We arrived in Australia in the mid-afternoon and we searched the whole day without finding a trace of Hermione's spell in that city so that night we Apparated to a different metropolis and checked into a small hotel to spend the night. Early the next morning the Ministry wizards and us started searching for Hermione's parents again, we looked for hours in the hot sun until we stopped for a small lunch break and Hermione was looking crestfallen,

"Do you think that we will ever find them?"

"Of course we will Hermione, we've only been searching for a day and a half plus we have some of the best wizards helping us. Don't give up hope yet."

We continued to search the rest of the day with no luck so we spent the night in the same hotel as before and the next morning we Apparated to a new location. Just a few minutes after we arrived the Search and Rescue squad were looking renewed of purpose something was up so I inquired,

"What's going on?"

"We've finally caught a trace of Ms. Granger's spell! Shouldn't be to much longer before we find her parents."

I turned to ask Hermione if she had heard the good news and saw a wide grin spread of her features and she was clutching Ron's arm tightly I think to keep herself attached to the ground. The rest of the day was filled with a hopeful air as the Searchers followed the traces of Hermione's magic that was attached to her parents and towards nightfall one of them said to me,  
>"We're close. Probably only a couple of hours left at the most."<p>

Hermione squealed and then covered her mouth with her hands to contain her glee the next few hours were filled with high spirits and jokes as we were so close and just before 11 o'clock we stopped in front of an ordinary looking brownstone and one of the Ministry wizards said,

"We're here."

Hermione suddenly seemed terribly nervous at the prospect of having to remove an already complex spell from her parents and Ron and I hugged her both before she went a knocked on the door a man that I recognized as her Father answered the door and Hermione quickly cast the Spell Reverser charm and recognition lit the man's face and then he looked confused at why he was opening the door to his daughter in the middle of the night. Hermione said quickly,

"I'll explain in a minute Dad. Where's Mum?"

Her Dad pointed into the house and Hermione went in first and her Dad slowly followed her forgetting to shut the front door. Perhaps twenty minutes later Hermione came to the open doorway and beckoned us inside. Ron went and joined her and I thanked the Ministry wizards and gave them a promissory note for them to take to Gringott's to get their pay and shaking hands with me they Apparated away one by one before I too entered the house and followed the sound of voices into the parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted me with a handshake.

"So have you told them what's happened then?"

"Yes, I also explained to them why. You understand why I had to send you away don't you Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, dear we understand that you sent us away for our own protection and I am so proud of you that you did what you set out to do. We always knew that we had raised you right." This had come from Hermione's father, who said,

"Please call me Jon and my wife Melinda boys seeing as you are Hermione's best friends." Ron cleared his throat and his face took on a greenish cast as he stood up and reached into a pocket pulling out a small velvet box he went down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, I have known you since we first started at Hogwarts and we haven't always gotten along but those days are past and these last couple of years I have come to realize how much I really care for you and I would just like to say that I love you and will you marry me?" Hermione slid out of her seat onto the floor and clasping Ron's hands that were holding the ring she nodded crying tears of joy,

"Yes, of course I will!" Ron slipped the small gold band onto her finger and I clapped wildly startling them out of their little world of two. Mr. Granger shook hands with Ron and Hermione's Mum wrapped her in a hug as she too shed a few tears.

"Aren't you a bit young to be married dear? Not that I am against it but you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Mum after this last year I realized that you should seize joy while you have the chance besides I am sure about him."

The next morning I left early to return to the Burrow while Ron and Hermione stayed to help the Granger's pack and return to England by airplane. After having a relaxing breakfast at home with Ginny and the rest of the family the lot of them asking me what had happened. All I told them was that we had found her parents and that their memory had been returned to them but I left out the proposal for Ron and Hermione to tell them when they got back. All I knew was that it was going to be a hectic week for sure.

**Author's Note: The reason that I have posted a new chapter less than a day after I posted Chapter Six is because I am hoping for a more wordy response from some of my readers. I know you're out there I see that visitors each chapter has had. Let me know what you guys think!**


	8. Surliness and Cooking

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah.**

After breakfast Ginny handed me a letter containing the whereabouts of the Dursley's from the Order member who had been appointed to guard them. I opened it and was surprised to read that they were still in the country and were only about 10 miles away from the Burrow. Since the distance was so small I decided to fly my Firebolt there with my Invisibility Cloak on rather than Apparate since it had been so long since I had flown so I took off and just under two minutes later I landed on their street and stowing my broom in my bag which I had enlarged with an Undectable Enlargement charm I went behind a bush and pulled off my cloak and stowed that too in my messenger bag before walking up the walk and knocking on the door. A small wizard that I instantly recognized as Dedalus Diggle opened it quite suddenly crying out,

"Harry Potter! Come in! Come in!"

The house was furnished almost exactly like their one on Privet Drive with ridiculously overstuffed furniture with a horrible flower pattern that hurt the eye. In the parlor I saw that Uncle Vernon was as porky as ever as he glared at me but Dudley had gotten his act together apparently and was no longer overweight but very muscular and Aunt Petunia's face had lost that pinched look it had born for sixteen years.

"Harry I cannot believe that Voldemort is finally gone for good! It's simply amazing! And that Snape really was on our side the whole time! Dumbledore always said he was but the evidence was against him." This was of course from Dedalus and Uncle Vernon's face had gone puce and he looked like he was about to have a stroke so I quickly said,

"How about after we take the Dursley's home we go and have a pint of fire whiskey at the Leaky Cauldron and I'll tell you all about it?"

"I would be delighted Harry Potter!"

"You aren't eighteen yet so no whiskey for you _boy_!" This had come from between Uncle Vernon's clenched teeth, was he really still trying to oppress me?

"I am of age in the Wizarding World Uncle…"

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT USING THAT WORD IN MY HOUSE?" Uncle Vernon roared at me and I rolled my eyes like a Muggle like him could scare me after facing true evil.

"This isn't your house Uncle. The Order of the Phoenix provided it for you and someone to protect you in case the Deatheaters came after you and you still act so ungrateful? Besides I have defeated the most powerful Dark wizard of all time and you think that you can intimidate me? Come on Dedalus let's get them packed up and moved out." Quickly using magic we packed everything into just a few suitcases that had been enlarged and then using the Feather-Light charm on them we carried them out to the car and loaded them in. I nodded at Uncle Vernon who ignored me and got into the car but Dudley shook my hand and Aunt Petunia nodded at me looking glum. Afterward Dedalus and I got the pint I had suggested earlier and than I flew home to the Burrow on my broomstick with my cloak over myself again and as soon as I landed Ginny ran out and wrapped me in a hug.

"How'd everything go Harry? All right?"

"Everything went fine Ginny. Where is everyone?"

"Percy has gone to the Ministry to apply for some work. Mum and Dad were called to the Ministry, Bill and Fleur went home for a few days and Charlie has gone back to Romania to get back to work. It's just George and I. "

"Even Angie's gone home?"

"Yeah, her parents were missing her and I think maybe she wanted to go. I think she has finally realized that the Fred and George aren't really the same person." Suddenly a wicked look came into Ginny's eyes and she led me into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. A few hours later Mum and Dad still weren't home and it was getting close to suppertime.

"Should I start making something for dinner? It might be nice for them to come home too."

"That's a great idea but what would you make? I've no idea what we have though."

I rifled through the cabinets and found a few things and then I had an idea,

"Ginny, where does Mum keep her cookbooks? I don't have much here for Muggle cooking so maybe I should put my talents to Wizarding cooking."

Ginny found an old copy of 500 Recipes for the Enterprising Witch and I slowly went about making a cheesy potatoes recipe with my wand, it was very different from anything I had done before but it seemed to be going well. Moments away from being done Mum, Dad and Percy got home and Mum came in the door exclaiming,

"My it smells wonderful in here."

Seeing me at the stove a comical expression crossed her face,

"Harry, are you making dinner?"

"Yes, I am. It's almost ready so everybody take a seat. Ginny would you go and get George?"

Mum looked uncertainly around the kitchen and only sat down as I was bringing over the casserole dish full of Cheesy Potatoes and a salad large enough for all of us. Ginny and George took their seats and everybody tucked in.

"Wherever did you learn to cook like this Harry?"

"The Dursley's often made me cook for them and I just followed the recipe in your cookbook. I cooked most of the year that Ron and Hermione and I were away."

Several minutes later Ginny laid down her fork and knife and asked,

"Why were you and Mum at the Ministry for so long?"

"Ah, yes. Well, the Ministry is awarding an Order of Merlin First Class to all of those who died in the last battle along with all of us, Hermione, Neville and Luna. All those who fought in the last battle are being awarded Order of Merlin Second Class and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix are receiving Order of Merlin Third Class."

"Wow, that is amazing!" This would be excellent for the Weasley's who were always being looked down upon for their lack of notoriety even though they were such a respectable Pure-blood family.

"When are they awarding them?" Percy asked eagerly.

"Two days from now actually, the Ministers advisors want it said after Harry's name when he is announced at the Malfoy's trial."

The rest of the evening was filled with excited chattering and even George participated in the conversation before we all went to an early sleep.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to saveabroomrideakeeper and the mysterious Kat this super-duper fast chapter is especially for you! It is also of course to the people that added it to a Story Alert or a Favorites list! Hope you are enjoying it and to entice you into further reading the next chapter will be called, dun Dun DUN... Wedding Talk! Stay tuned!**


	9. Wedding Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money off of writing about him.**

The next morning precisely at breakfast time the front door banged open and Ron's voice carried through out the house,

"Morning! I'm home! Is breakfast ready because I am starving?"

Mum had just laid the table for breakfast and the house was filled with the aroma of sizzling eggs and sausages and Ron came into the kitchen where Mum wrapped him into an affectionate hug and handed him a plate that was piled with eggs, sausage, toast and hash browns.

"Hermione still with her parents dear?" Mum asked as she dished up more food and set out plates for everyone else as Ron took a seat at the table and took a large bite of eggs before responding.

"Yeah, she is going to stay there for a few days till they get more settled. How are things here at home? How did things go with the Dursley's Harry?"

"I think Vernon was actually disappointed to see me alive and well and he did go off on me but Dudley did shake my hand when I left so maybe there is hope for him. But that isn't important, aren't you going to tell everybody the good news?"

"Merlin's pants! I'm so tired that I almost forgot! Dad! Everybody!"

At Ron's shout there were calls of,

"What do you want?" Echoing down from Ginny's room.

"What's going on?" Coming from the garage where Dad was probably puttering with some plugs.

"Who's shouting at this hour?" In Percy's peevish voice.

Ron bellowed jovially back,

"Get down to the kitchen, now!"

Everyone hurried into the kitchen and gathered around the table where Ron sat beaming at us all.

"I've asked Hermione to marry me and she's said yes!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Ron before a flurry of laughs and shouts of Congratulations. Mum forgot about the sausages and wailed happily,

"My baby boy is engaged!"

I quickly walked over and made sure that the sausages wouldn't burn while everyone was caught up in the joyous news. When things finally settled down again Ginny thought to mention to Ron that Hermione would have to come back for a short time tomorrow at least since everyone was going to be awarded an Order of Merlin's First Class, Ron almost choked on his toast.

"What really? I have to send an owl to Hermione right away!"

"Don't worry Ron. I'll send an owl to her otherwise you might choke to death before you ever get your award. I honestly don't understand how you convinced such a smart witch to marry you."

George teased as he got up from the table and calling Hermes off his perch, he wrote a quick note to Hermione and attached it to Hermes' leg before tossing him out the window.

"Hey, I didn't even get to write on it!" Ron complained shooting out of his seat.

"Don't get your wand in a knot Ronnikins I said that you were busy stuffing your fat face and that you send your love."

George quipped before sitting down with his own plate, Ron took his seat again glaring at him but let it go quickly after realizing that George had just made a joke even if it was at Ron's expense. After breakfast the day was spent rushing around washing everybody's dress clothes and thinking about what we might say when the Minister handed us the placards and how we would react to the press that would surely be there.

Late that night there was a knock at the door and Hermione stepped into the house followed by her parents who looked skittish.

"Hello? It's Hermione and I've brought my Mum and Dad so that they can meet everyone."

"Really? Muggles in my home! How splendid! Come in, come in!"

Arthur called out as he rushed from the parlor into the kitchen where he vigorously shook hands with the both of them talking excitedly about things like microwaves, flashlights and airplanes until Molly could push him aside and properly welcome the Grangers into her home. She quickly plastered them with tea, sandwiches, and cookies two of which they accepted graciously and the cookies they turned down probably because of the sugar they contained.

"We've only dropped bye because we wanted to say hello and to offer our condolences about the loss of your son Fred. We cannot even imagine how devastating it must have been and that we'll be there for you for anything you might need. Also I suspect that Hermione wanted to see Ron being engaged and all!" Mrs. Granger spoke this to the room at large but it was Mrs. Weasley who answered her.

"Thank you Melinda that is very kind of you. It has been hard but there are still people who need taking care of so I get bye. I'm so very pleased that Ron and Hermione are going to be married. It's been a long time coming between the two of them. Do you know if Hermione will want to have a traditional Muggle wedding or do you think she would be all right with having a Wizarding one?"

"We've got no preference and no idea, whatever Hermione and Ron decide upon is what we'll do. We also wanted to tell them together that Hermione's grandparents when they heard that she was engaged gave us a significant amount of money for the wedding, so they can do whatever they like."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of them! Would it be all right if I sent them a note thanking them?"

"Yes, I'm sure that they would love to hear from you. Hermione's said that the postman doesn't stop at your house so we can mail it for you if you'd like." Mr. Granger offered kindly.

The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation between the two families and I could see how truly delighted Dad was to have two Muggles to pose his numerous questions to about things in the Muggle world. Around 11 o'clock Mr. Granger drained his last cup of tea and Mrs. Granger finished her last sandwich before standing and brushing off her skirt she said,

"Well it's late so we should be going. Thank you for having us over, it was lovely seeing you all again. I expect that we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other once they start making wedding plans. Come on sweetheart say goodnight to everybody."

Everyone wished them goodnight and after the Grangers left, we all went to bed since we had to be up early to get to the Ministry in time for the ceremony.

**Author's Note: I hope that people enjoyed reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. In case some of you couldn't tell all my chapters are un-betaread and I have asked someone if they would care to beta-read for me but they have not replied yet. Here's hoping they will soon. Keep reading!**


	10. Order of Merlin

**Author's Note: For those of you who received an email saying there was a new chapter up... there was for about half a second and then I realized I hadn't edited and removed it quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any money off of them.**

The next morning we got up early and breakfasted quickly, before donning our dress clothes and squeezing into two small Ministry cars. We took the guest entrance into the Ministry and met up with Hermione, Neville, Luna and their families. There were loads of people there including the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, camera flashes kept going off in our faces making our eyes water. When the Minister appeared a great hush came over the crowd as he stepped under the lights to speak...

"We are here today to award those who fought in the last Battle both living and dead, because without their courage we would surely have fallen at the hands of Voldemort. I hope that this will offer some small measure of comfort to those who are left behind. Remus Lupin is awarded Order of Merlin First Class, Nymphadora Tonks is awarded Order of Merlin First Class, Fred Weasley is awarded Order of Merlin First Class, Colin Creevey is awarded Order of Merlin First Class."

The list of dead was far longer than I had thought possible and as people's names were called I heard the cries of the mother's, father's, and siblings of the dead bow their heads. After Kingsley finished reading the names of the dead he called me to the stage and handed me the placard saying,

"Harry James Potter is awarded an Order of Merlin First Class. Thank you Harry. Thank you."

I took my Order of Merlin and walked back to stand with my family and took Ginny's soft hand in mine and squeezed gently as Hermione was called forward to receive her award and then Ron looking extremely proud of both himself and his family. When Kingsley called Neville's name a roar went up at the back of the crowd from all his relatives and he received his award with his face as red as a tomato. When Luna's name was called she skipped lightly up onto the stage and after receiving her award gave Kingsley a hug and then skipped off the stage to stand beside her Father who was in bright yellow robes once more. Kingsley then went on to call the names of all the Hogwarts students who fought in the Battle, some of the names I recognized but others I did not.

"Elizabeth Fenwick is awarded an Order of Merlin Second Class."

I leaned over to whisper into Ginny's ear,

"Do you know who that is?"

"She's in my year, a Ravenclaw girl. She's always been nice to me and she and Luna are really good friends."

After that I listened to the names of the rest of the brave people that fought. When Kingsley was finished handing out the Order of Merlin's the press enclosed him in their folds and calling out rapid-fire questions created a cacophonous noise. I knew that he was coming over to the Burrow later for the party so the Weasley's, the Granger's, the Lovegood's, and some of the Longbottom's headed towards the exit. Luna appeared out of the air and tugging on my sleeve asked,

"Harry, do you think it would be all right if I invited my friend Eliza to the party?"

"Of course you can Luna. The more the merrier."

"That doesn't really make sense Harry. What if you were imprisoned and there was only one loaf of bread for ten people, twenty people? Then the more would not be the merrier, right?"

"You're right of course Luna. It's just a Muggle expression, sorry. Why don't you go invite your friend?"

"Muggles can be really out there sometimes. I'll be back shortly."

Luna skipped away and pulled a curly black haired girl out of the crowd and towed her in our direction.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has been son long since I have posted! I started University so I have been really busy! I do plan on continuing the story and I hope to put up a new chapter once a month, if not twice. So stay tuned!**


	11. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for Elizabeth Fenwick) nor do I make any money off them.**

Tables were overflowing with food making them groan under the weight of all the dishes and hundreds of small twinkling lights filled the night sky as people were talking, eating, drinking and celebrating a Voldemort free world, one in which their children and grandchildren could grow up safely without fear of his return. Neville was reveling in the praise of his numerous family members who for so long had treated him with disappointment and contempt with Luna by his side. Hermione and Ron sat by themselves at a table talking happily as Ron worked his way through a platter of food, Mum was being twirled about on the dance floor by Charlie and Bill, Dad and Ginny were performing a bizarre Irish jig to the enjoyment of several spectators and Percy was talking to several wizards that I didn't recognize. I looked around for George and saw him sitting by himself in a corner and I tried to find Angelina but couldn't make her out in the crowd, however I did see Luna's friend Elizabeth also standing by herself. I waded through the crowd until I was standing next to George who looked up and said dryly,

"All right, Harry?"

"Yeah, you?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Well, do you see that girl over there at the dessert table, the one by herself? She is a friend of Luna's and Ginny and she's got no family here and they're both busy. Maybe you could go and dance with her once?"

"Sure, I can do that."

I watched as George slowly got up from the table and made his way over to Elizabeth and was distraught to see that he walked like one who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She looked up at him with surprise and a small smile flitted across her face.

**Elizabeth's Point of View:**

Someone startled me out of my reverie as I stared blankly at the various desserts that were laid out before me and I glanced up to see a handsome redhead who I recognized as George Weasley standing in front of me with a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm George Weasley. I hear that you're a friend of Ginny's?"

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Fenwick. Yeah, Ginny and I had a few classes together. I was really sorry to hear about what happened to your brother. I hope that this all right and doesn't offend you or anything but I burned some rue for him."

His face became stoney and his eyes took on a watery glint and I quickly looked away but he answered,

"Thank you, that was very nice of you. I…I was just wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"Oh, I would love too!"

He led me out on the dance floor and my skin felt hot to the touch underneath his large hand that rested gently on my waist.

"You dance exceptionally well."

"Thanks, I learned when everyone was preparing for the Yule Ball. You dance really well too. What about you?"

"I was only in third year during the Triwizard Tournament and I was invited but I actually learned when I was a little girl. My Aunt is a Muggle and made me take etiquette classes."

"Who did you go to the ball with?"

"Ernie Macmillan, he's in Harry Potter's year."

"Yeah, I know him. He is the same age as my brother Ron. So, did you have fun?"

I was saved from answering because at that moment the slow waltz changed into to a fast song that had all the young people jumping and thrashing in time with the music. George and I let go of each other and I walked over to an empty seat at the back of the tent and sat down, greatly surprised to see that George had followed me.

"So how come you never came to any of the Dumbledore's Army meetings if you fought for us in the Battle?"

"That's a bit blunt isn't it? Well, I was ill, I had Dragon Pox."

"But why didn't Ginny bring you in once you were healthy again?"

"That's personal. I think maybe I should be leaving now. It was nice meeting you finally George."

"Wait! I didn't mean to offend you. Stay at least for a little while longer?"

"All right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fly off the broom handle like that."

"It's all right. I seem to always know how to push peoples buttons the most. It's a specialty of mine."

"Me too, at least I always seem able to annoy my Aunt."

"She must be pretty horrid judging by the look on your face. How about we talk about less troublesome topics for the rest of the night?"

"That sounds like the best idea I have heard all evening. I ought to tell you how ingenious the things that you have in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are, I've used your Skiving Snackboxes a few times. However did you come up with some of them?"

"Well, my brother and I started making improvements on toys and things that all ready existed and than we started working on items that we wished that we had had and it all kind of snowballed from there."

The rest of the evening George and I talked about mundane things although at times the conversation was strained especially when George would stop in the middle of sentence looking forlorn before picking it back up more slowly. I had more fun then I thought I was going to when Luna invited me and I was glad that I had come. As it reached ten o'clock I was getting tired and knew that I had better get home so that Aunt Ava would not have an excuse to punish me.

"It has been very nice talking with you George but I need to be on my way home. I have a curfew and the Knight bus is unreliable."

"You're taking the Knight bus home?"

"Yes, I am underage so I can't Apparate and I obviously don't have my broom."

"I could take you home through side-along Apparation or you could go by Floo powder?"

"We don't have a traditional fireplace. It's an electrical."

"Really? Don't let my Dad hear that, he'll want to come over and fiddle with it. Dad loves muggles. Well then I guess I'll take you home. Let me just go tell someone that I am leaving. Okay?"

I nodded and watched as George headed off in the direction of a tall thin partially balding red headed man that I took to be his Father and saw him talk to him for a minute before he came back my way. He held his arm out mock gallantly and I took it as he spun us into the abyss. We landed roughly but George managed to keep us upright and released my arm but I was so dizzy that the world teetered before me and I thought I was going to faint.

"Whoa there! Are you all right?"

George had grabbed hold of me around my waist to keep me from tipping over and I leaned gratefully against his arm feeling wiry muscles bunch as he held on to me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be fine in a moment."

"First time?" George asked me quirking one eyebrow in my direction.

"Yeah, how did you know where I lived?"

"Ginny had told Dad where you lived so that he could take you home when you were ready and he told me."

"Ah, well thank you for taking me home."

"It was no trouble at all. Here, let me walk you to your door. You still seem a little dizzy."

We walked slowly up to the door in a comfortable silence and turned to face each other.

"Thanks again."

"It was the most fun I have had in weeks." He said sincerely and he leaned in slowly and kissed me softly on the lips but before I had a chance to react he Apparated away with a guilty look on his face leaving me curious and disappointed somehow.

**Author's Note: I thought that since Chapter 10 was so short and I had been gone for so long I would reward all my readers with 2 Chapters! Hope you all like them!**


	12. The Malfoy's Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just play with them.**

"It is to early to be awake! I don't understand why I have to be up if only Harry is going to the Malfoy's trial?"

"Because you are his friend and are being supportive And you are no longer a child and should be doing something productive like helping around the house."

Mum frowned at Ron as he buried his face in his arms on the tabletop as a muffled reply issued from him.

"What do you mean by helping around the house?"

"Well, you can help me turn part of the backyard into a vegetable and herb garden for one thing. Or you could start looking for work in the Daily Prophet although I rather think you should wait till you get the results of your N.E.W.T.'s which should be arriving soon."

"Why are you planting a garden Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hermione, please call me Mom or at least Molly now that you and Ron are finally together. Well now that Ron and Ginny are almost grown I have decided to open a shop in Diagon Alley. They are desperate for new shops after all the destruction that the Deatheaters left in their wake."

"That's great Mom! What are you going to sell in it?"

"I was thinking of it being sort of an all purpose shop with basic balms and potions and pest repellant for that actually works along with some of my sweaters and things, maybe a pastry or two."

"That's sounds really cool Mom. Merlin's beard! Look at the time! I have to go! Bye everybody! See you later."

I rushed out of the front door and turning at the end of the walk Apparated to just outside of the Guest entrance to the Ministry of Magic. I put my money in and dialed the requisite numbers of 62442 and the telephone box sank gently from the street. There was one of the largest throngs of people I have ever seen in the Atrium and they erupted into applause when I was spotted. I made my way through the crush of people blushing fiercely as people reached out trying to pat me on the back, shake my hand, or grasp my cloak. Finally I reached the elevators that lead down to the lower levels and the courtrooms. Once inside the court room I saw that it was jam-packed with people all talking and whispering and speculating creating a noise like that of a giant bumblebee. The trial to determine Draco and Narcissa's fate was to start in just a moment and sure enough the entire Wizengamot took their seats with Kingsley at the bench where he rapped his gavel quieting everyone in the room.

"We are here today to assess the actions of Narcissa Malfoy, known Deatheater and her son Draco Malfoy formerly a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and known Deatheater. They are charged with treason, perjury, attempted murder, torture, and aiding Voldemort's return to power."

When Kingsley bravely said Voldemorts name almost everyone in the courtroom let out an audible noise. Were they really still afraid of a name when they had seen the terrible concrete things he had done when he was alive? Besides now that there was no chance of him ever returning, there was no reason to fear speaking his name. Kingsley employed his gavel again and asked the Malfoy's,

"Do you have anyone to speak for you today in court?"

This was my cue, time to mend fences long broken and to repair the strength and former glory of the Wizarding world by showing compassion and justice. I stood and everyone in the room turned to stare at me, even the Malfoy's.

"I will speak for them!" Everyone on the room started talking, I thought I heard some hiss' but I gritted my teeth. Kingsley had been right, there had been to much death and destruction.

"Please state your name for the record."

"My name is Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin First Class holder and I will speak for Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Please give us your statement."

"Yes, it is true that Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy were followers of Voldemort's but it has come to my understanding that they were coerced into joining out of fear for themselves and were trying to protect each other. During the year in which Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and myself were on the run we were captured by Snatchers, they took us to Malfoy Manor where Draco lied to several upper echelon Deatheaters saying he did not recognize me. At the time I was under a Stinging Spell so my face was distorted but Draco did in fact recognize me, he was trying to stall them from calling Voldemort. Also during the Last Battle when I went into the forest to confront Voldemort and he had used the Killing Curse he called to one of his Deatheaters to check if I was really dead. Narcissa stepped forward and bent over me checking for a pulse, she could clearly feel my heart beating and whispered to me asking if her son was alive. When I indicated that he was alive and in the castle she lied to Voldemort himself saying that I was indeed dead. Just a short while ago when Draco Malfoy was permitted to take his N.E.W.T exams he apologized to Hermione Granger for not being able to save her from Bellatrix Lestrange. I think that they both showed extraordinary courage in the face of adversity and that their actions should be taken into account."

The throngs of people were flicking their eyes between the Minister and I, but I was watching the faces of the Wizengamot since they would be the ones to decide their fate. I was hopeful seeing that not many were glaring at the Malfoy's and when the Minister spoke I nearly jumped out of my chair I had been studying the people so closely.

"If that is all then the jury will now deliberate."

"Wait!"

In unison the whole room whipped their heads around to look at who had spoken. It was Draco, he had called out."

"I would like to speak for my Mother and myself as well. My father was the only true believer in Voldemort's ideals and he was not a very nice man. He... he often threatened us if we would disobey orders and he has hit my Mother in the past, I only followed his orders out of fear for myself and my Mother. I know it was horrendous to follow even then but what was I to do? When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured and brought to my family's home I did recognize him. I recognized all three of them but I didn't want Voldemort to have them. I didn't want them to be killed because I knew that only they could eventually defeat him. So yes I lied to Voldemort. I hadn't known till recently that my Mother had lied to Voldemort to protect Harry but I am so proud that she did because now his reign of terror has ended. I trust in the witches and wizard's of the Wizengamot to judge fairly and we will accept whatever they decide."

"The jury will now deliberate."

Everyone waited breathlessly as the members of the Wizengamot and the Minister shut themselves into a side room. I didn't bother attempting to listen in, knowing that there would be the strongest secrecy charms on that room so I tried to calm myself by reviewing various jinxes in my head. Finally they flocked back into the courtroom and when the Minister rapped his gavel against the hard wood of the podium everything went as silent as the grave.

"The verdict in regards to the charges against the Malfoy's is that in light of their aid to Mr. Potter they will not be executed nor sent to Azkaban prison. They will be stripped of all their positions and the Malfoy wealth will be distributed to family members of those that the Deatheaters killed or injured. They will also leave their Manor house immediately after removing all _personal _possessions. Their wands will be returned to them and they will both remain on probation for ten years time. So says the Wizengamot and so says I."

Cameras flashed and the scribble of quills could be heard echoing loudly around the room as reporters furiously tried to finish before the others when a hooded figure stood up in the crowd and shouted,

"For the Dark Lord! _Avada Kedavra!" _There was a flash of green light and I was sure that I was going to be joining my parents when I was jerked to the left and down to the ground by someone and the curse struck the wooden balustrade, there were shouts of curses and hexes as magic whizzed by us. There were screams as people stampeded out of the room and I looked to see who had jerked me out of the way of the Killing curse and saw Malfoy with a tight pinched look on his face as though he was pain.

"Are you all right Draco?"

"No, I think I injured something when I pulled you out of the way. Can you get my Mother and I out of here? I'm not eager to die now that I have a chance at making a normal life."

"Of course, maybe you should try out for a Quidditch league? You've got good Seeker reflexes."

I pulled Draco into a crouch and helped him to lean against the balustrade and risked a peak over it looking for his Mother who I saw crawling in our direction low to the ground. I ducked back behind our barrier and whispered quietly,

"Your Mother is okay and she is making her way over towards us. Here, take this!"

I pulled Draco's wand out of the wand sheath on my right arm and thrust it into his hands and drew mine from the sheath on my left arm.

"You cover for me while I cover your Mother!"

I popped back up and didn't see anyone trying to throw a curse at her but sent a Protego shield around her anyways just to be certain. I continued to watch the goings on around us as she crawled the last few feet to us,

"Is Draco all right?" She asked breathlessly.

"He's hurt but not terribly. Come on let's get out of here!"

"But how? Draco is injured and I am not exactly at my strongest and there are Anti-Apparition charms on this building!"

"I've got an idea. Hold on." I stashed my wand in it's sheath and grabbed Draco's hand with my left and Mrs. Malfoy's with my right and called out quietly,

"Kreacher!"

He was there half a second later and looked only mildly surprised by the events that were happening around us.

"Can you take the three of us out of here? To Sirius's house?"

"As Master wishes." Kreacher took Mrs. Malfoy's hand and we were out of the chaos and at Sirius's place before I could say Quidditch. Kreacher fussed about making Draco and Mrs. Malfoy comfortable since they both looked very pale and ill.

"Do you need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No, I think we'll be okay. Where are we going to live though? They're stripping the Malfoy vault of all our money." Narcissa whined and I gritted my teeth telling myself to stay patient with her, that she had just been through an ordeal and wasn't even fully recovered from her injuries.

"Don't you have a vault from before you were married Mrs. Malfoy? Does Draco have his own vault?"

"Yes and yes! Oh, thank you! I never would have thought of that by myself."

"You can stay here until you get your possessions from your house and find a place to live. Kreacher will you stay with them and help?" I raised my eyebrow in his direction trying to convey my meaning of "make sure they don't touch my stuff."

"Of course Master."

I turned to look at the Malfoy's and said quietly but sternly,

"You are to treat Kreacher with the proper respect that you should have shown to Dobby when he was alive. If you feel that he needs to be punished you will have him contact me and I will decide what should happen. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded and I felt slightly more hopeful that perhaps they really could start over and have a new life. I said goodbye and went home.

**Author's Note: I wonder if people are still reading this. Hope you like it!**


	13. In Which George Castigates Himself

**Author's Note: As always I do not own them.**

"Harry! Oh, thank goodness you're all right! We were so worried!"

Ginny screeched as she grabbed onto my arm and dragged me into the house,

"He's all right! He's home!"

Mum, Dad, Ron, Percy, George, Hermione and the Grangers crowded into the kitchen all talking at once.

"What happened at the Ministry?"

"Are you all right?"

"We've been worried sick about you!"

I loosened the grip that Ginny had on my arm and reveled in the sense of love that came from everyone. It was so different from what I had experienced at the Dursley's as a child that sometimes it felt odd that everyone worried and cared about me.

"A Deatheater managed to sneak into the courtroom, probably with Polyjuice potion or he used the Imperius Curse on the guards. When Kingsley announced that the Malfoy's would not be executed he used the Killing Curse but Draco pulled me out of the way and it hit the railing instead. There was a stampede to get out, it was utter chaos! I called Kreacher and he rescued Draco, Narcissa and I. Right now they are staying at the old Phoenix headquarters and Kreacher is taking care of them since they're both still pretty weak."

"The Wireless said that it was Rabastan Lestrange; Roldpholous' brother. They just made an announcement that he was killed there at the Ministry right after he attacked you. Was he going to try and take everyone in the whole room on by himself?"

Hermione said this a bit sarcastically but she still looked spooked and she was gripping Ron's hand between hers. George however looked anxious and almost like he was about to burst before a tumble of words spilled out of his mouth,

"Was anyone injured? They haven't said anything yet!"

I wondered why he wanted to know because I didn't think Angie was going and who else would have him so high strung?

"I didn't see anyone but like I said it was chaotic and someone might have been. Why?"

"I just don't want anyone else to be injured. I had hoped that the fighting was over."

I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"The fighting will never be over until the last Deatheater has been captured and we have eradicated the idea of pure blood power."

George's Point of View:

I know that I shouldn't be worried about a girl that I just met but I didn't want to think about anything bad happening to Elizabeth. She had said that she might go to the trial if she could get away, she hadn't elaborated on what she had to get away from but I desperately hoped that she hadn't been able to go.

I still felt so guilty for having kissed her that night that it made my palms sweat and my stomach churn as though I had just eaten a Puking Pastille. How could I have forgotten that just a month and a half ago I had been one of two, a twin, inseparable we had been and now I was just one. There was no one to know exactly what I wanted or needed, no one to calm my nightmares, no one to bounce ideas off of or to finish my sentences. That night when Elizabeth and I had been talking was when I had really noticed it for the first time since it was the most I had talked since his death and finishing my own sentences had been exhausting and depressing but she hadn't noticed.

When she had mentioned that she had burned some rue for him I had been flabbergasted. Things of that sort were old magic, usually only pure blood families knew, I wonder where she had learned that? Why was I still thinking about her? I should be doing what Fred would have wanted me too, taking Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as far as it could go not chasing after some witch I barely know. I resolved that tomorrow I would go into the store and have Lee catch me up on what has been happening at there since Fred and I had to go into hiding a few months ago.

"Damn."

I muttered to myself, I was still thinking about Elizabeth. What was it about her that intrigued me so? I figured that I better send her a quick letter to see if she was all right and then I could put her out of my mind.

I walked over to my desk and quickly penned a note asking if she had gone to the Malfoy's trial, and if she had was she all right. I attached it to the leg of the big tropical bird that Fred and I had bought on a lark to deliver our mail and opened my bedroom window to let it out. Fred and I hadn't even named the bird before we had had to go into hiding, so it just kept getting called bird, I probably should name it. It was not even one o'clock yet so I decided rather than lazing about in bed I was going to read the stacks of letters Lee had been sending ever since Fred and I had left, it was time to work on expanding our company.

**Author's Note: I reworked the chapter a little which is why it's getting replaced. New material coming soon!**


	14. School Letters

**Disclaimer: And on, and on, and on.**

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!"

"Harry, you do realize what that awful racket my fiancée is making means?"

"How could I not? Come on Ron, Let's go see what we got on our NEWT's."

Hermione stood at the window clutching three sheaves of paper with a wide grin splitting her face.

"I take it you did well?"

"I got an Outstanding in everything except Defense!"

I walked over and held my hand out smiling,

"Did you open ours too Hermione?"

She looked quite sheepish as she held out the bundle of papers to me.

"I'm so sorry Harry but I was so excited! You both did pretty well."

Ron had come over to stand with us as well and smirked, "Always the tone of surprise. Well what did we get?"

"Ron you got an O in Defense, Charms, and Herbology, an E in Potions and Transfiguration, an A in Astronomy, and a P in History of Magic."

"Oh, Ronnie that's wonderful!" Mum cried happily as she grabbed Ron up in a bone-crushing hug.

"How did Harry do Hermione?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Harry got an O in Defense, of course as well as getting an O in Charms, Potions and Herbology, you got an E in Transfiguration, an A in Astronomy and a P in History of Magic."

"That's a right side better than I thought I would get!"

Hermione held a fourth unopened envelope in her hands as well and handed it to Ginny,

"Your letter came to Gin. Guess Hogwarts is going to reopen on time."

Ginny took the envelope and opened it excitedly, I peered over her shoulders and read,

_To Ginevra Weasley,_

_Hogwarts School will open on the usual day of September the 1st. We are pleased to welcome back our students into the new and improved school. Enclosed is a list of school supplies for your seventh year._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagoll_

Ginny looked up from her letter with a grin and exclaimed,

"Brilliant! I hardly learned anything last year except defensive spells now I'll finally be able to concentrate on Transfiguration!"

Ginny had left stating that she wanted to start organizing things for her return to Hogwart's. Ron shook his head and inquired,

"Did either of you know that she wanted to do Transfiguration?"

"No, I didn't but then I haven't exactly been around have I? Did you know Hermione?"

"Yes, I did know but I think that's because I spent more time with her when we were all younger."

Just then George stuck his head in the room and said,

"Mum says we are all going to Diagon Alley on Saturday, you lot coming too?"

"Yes, we are definitely coming along!"

I would have to visit my Gringotts vault and if they didn't try to kill me on site my funds were seriously low after being on the run for the past year. George had left the room and I turned to Hermione,

"Think we'll be allowed into Gringott's?"

Wide-eyed Hermione said emphatically,

"I certainly hope so!"

_From George's Point of View:_

If Ginny had gotten her school letter then Elizabeth should have gotten hers too. She still had not answered my note about the trial but last night they had announced on the radio that no one was grievously injured. Perhaps I had offended her when I'd kissed her the night of the party? I had always wondered if girls were only attracted to me because I looked like Fred, I tended towards being the quieter one but I doubted that people could tell us apart. Maybe she would have preferred Fred just like everyone else did? Maybe Elizabeth would be at Diagon Alley on Saturday? I felt compelled to go ask Ginny if she and Luna were going to invite her to go school supply shopping with them. I walked down to Ginny's room and leaned casually against the doorjamb trying to act natural,

"So you and Luna and Eliza all going to go school shopping together?"

"Yes, Luna's going to meet me there and I suggested that she invite Lizzie too."

"Why didn't you just send an owl to her yourself?"

"She's told me numerous times how much her Aunt hates anything magic related, not unlike Harry's family actually. Anyways she said to only write to her through the Muggle mail but I don't have her address and I know that Luna does." Ginny looked up into my face with a questioning look and a slightly hopeful smile,

"Say, why are you so interested in Lizzie?"

"I'm not you dunderhead. I was trying to bond with my little sister. I guess I won't do that anymore."

I quickly left Ginny's room hoping desperately that I hadn't made Eliza's Aunt too mad by sending her an owl. How was I supposed to know it was forbidden?

**Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be from Eliza's point of view. I hope people are still reading! Love to all of you guys!**


	15. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note: I don't own the characters created by the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

I ever so gently shut the front door behind me, hoping that Aunt Ava had gone to bed long before I had come home. However, I knew I couldn't be so lucky when I heard a creek at the top of the stairs, whipping my head up I saw Aunt Ava standing there like a ghost in her long night dress.

"Who was that man that brought you home? One of your kind?" She sneered scornfully.

"Yes, he was honored at the ceremony today too."

"What do I care about that? He is just another low-life like your Father and you were whoring after him just like your Mother used too!"

"I wasn't whoring after him! He was just making sure that I got home safely!"

"Don't! Lie! To! Me! I saw you throw yourself at him as he kissed you, you little slut!" She clattered down the stairs and grabbed me by my hair yanking it painfully as she towed me along.

"Please! Please don't lock me in the basement! I'll be good I promise!"

"Shut up! You need to be punished and obviously the basement isn't enough!"

Grabbing up the birch switch she kept at hand she pushed me against the counter top.

"Stand still or you'll get worse than what I am about to give you!"

I braced myself against the counter, gripping the edges as I waited for the familiar stinging bite.

THAWCK!

My legs trembled and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

THAWCK!

My knees buckled and I gripped the counter top more tightly as tears welled in my eyes.

THAWCK!

Tears poured hotly down my cheeks.

THAWCK!

"Please!" I couldn't keep myself from crying out, praying that she would be merciful.

THAWCK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

"Look, I've gone and drawn blood. You're lucky. Clean up any that may have fallen on the floor and make me a cup of tea while you are at it."

I picked up the dish sponge and bent down to wipe up the crimson drops of my own blood that had fallen onto the tile. I rose and had to catch myself against the counter as my head spun rapidly, finally the dizziness passed and I went about making the cup of tea Aunt had requested. Once I had poured the water I set the cup gently in front of her and stood back as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. She reached for her cup and blew on it before she took a sip. I hope that I had gotten it right and that it met her standards, it seemed that I had.

"Now go to bed. I don't want you wandering about the house at night."

I quickly went upstairs, got ready for bed and went into my room knowing that Aunt Ava would be coming up shortly to lock me in. I flopped onto my bed burying my face in the plush rabbit that Luna had given me two Christmases ago, just two hundred and fifty-nine more days till I was free of her!

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke to an owl pecking at my window and I rushed to it and threw it open and let the bird in. It had a letter clasped in it's talons and I removed it gently and fetched it an owl treat from the box I kept hidden in my wardrobe, it nibbled on it gently as I read,<p>

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will open on the usual day of September the 1st. We are pleased to welcome back our students into the new and improved school. Enclosed is a list of school supplies for your seventh year._

__I perused the list of things I would need for this coming school year and realized I would have to go to Diagon Alley, maybe Ginny and Luna and I would all go together? This means I'll have to bow and scrape to Aunt Ava all week just to be allowed to go. I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was barely six o'clock, I had plenty of time to stash my letter, send the owl back on it's way and make Aunt some breakfast. I got up and got dressed quickly and gave the owl a little water before I sent it on it's way. I pushed against my door but felt that it was locked, concentrating I sent a little bolt of magic and hope and felt the bolt slide free. I opened the door very quietly and slipped downstairs, first thing I did was check Aunt's bottle of whiskey and saw that almost two full glasses of it were gone. That means that I can fool Aunt into thinking she forgot to lock my door last night, good I'd be beaten again if she had remembered. I set about making her breakfast and when I heard the mail being dropped through the slot I went to check it. There was a letter from Luna asking me if I wanted to go school shopping with her and Ginny, I knew I could always count on them. Just as I finished breakfast I heard noises from upstairs and then Aunt came down and sat at the table as I served her. After her first cup of tea I cleared my throat carefully and asked,

"Excuse me Aunt for interrupting but on saturday I need to go school shopping. I have money and I know how to get there I just need your permission to go..."

I let my sentence trail off and waited for her reply as she cut her food and took a bite, she took another sip of tea before answering,

"I'll expect payment for losing you for the school year,' she said quietly. I nodded acquiescence and she said, 'Then yes you may go."

I sighed relieved and grabbed the galleon coin that Luna had given me just last year that could convey short messages between people who had coins with the Protean charm on them. It simply said,

_Diagon Alley, Saturday, Yes._

**Author's Note 2: I know, I know! It's been ages since I updated! I'm very very sorry! I've been in school and between that and work and all the other inanities of everyday life I haven't had much of a chance to write. I will be updating more regularly though, in fact I might post another chapter today just to get you re-interested! Remember reviews mean love!**


	16. Gringott's and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places and I just do this for fun.**

"George are you ready yet? We're about to leave!"

There was no sound from upstairs just as there had not been for days. What he was doing up there no one knew, he came down for meals and acted approximately normal but as soon as the meal was over he would disappear once more. Whenever anyone went to check on him they would find the door locked. I quickly ran up the stairs towards his and Fred's room and pausing outside the door I held my breath and listened for any noise and heard the rustling of paper. Knocking I called out,

"George are you ready?"

The door swung open and George stepped out into the hallway in one of his good suits that hung a little loose on his lean frame.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's go!"

He grabbed my sleeve and dragged me back down the stairs and out the door where the rest of the family waited in the car that the Ministry had sent for us. In less than an hour we were on the outskirts of London and then we were pulling up in front of the Leaky Cauldron, amazing how fast these things were when you didn't have to follow the rules of the road.

* * *

><p><em>Ron's Point of View:<em>

Diagon Alley was certainly different than when I had last seen it but it wasn't the glorious hodgepodge of different magical stores. Florean Fortescue's was still empty and many places were boarded up but there were people here. They weren't cowering in the shadows like when the Deatheater's had control of it, they were walking through the street lanes and alley-ways, shopping, talking and laughing. There were others at work repairing the damage that the Deatheater's had caused as we walked by they stopped and waved to us, everyone recognized Harry but also quite a few were calling out to Hermione and I. We came to the great hulking shining building of Gringotts, all the damage that the three of us had done with the dragon had been repaired, now only if things would be as good inside. We passed through the doors and once again I glanced at the rhyme cut into the marble floor before we passed through the entryway and were into the atrium. Almost immediately the sounds of work stopped and many turned to stare at us, one of the goblins came forward and stopped about five feet away from us he held up his hand motioning for us to stop.

"I see that all three of you have decided to return, either you are very foolhardy because you believe that the goblins who sided with Voldemort are too scared to attack you or you are wise and know that they have been taken care of and that those who remained indifferent are now in control. Which is it?"

Hermione slid out from the pack and said carefully,

"We trust that those who had pledged themselves to Voldemort have seen the error of their ways. He never meant to aid you past the point that you were useful to him and we hope that those who are in control now recognize that we did not take what we stole from the Lestrange's vault for greed. We used it to defeat Voldemort, if you do not recognize that having "earned" it then obviously someone else should be in charge here."

A scary grin came over his face and beckoned to one of the other goblins who had gathered close by him and announced, "Take them to their vaults please."

I guess they had decided to forgive us, I don't think I was ever going to like dealing with goblin's. They were too inscrutable to be comfortable around them. We split up as half the family went to collect money from various vaults and the other half stayed in the atrium as Hermione exchanged a huge wad of Muggle money for our currency.

"Just what are you planning on buying today?"

She gave me a small distracted half-smile and replied with, "You nutter, I am opening a Gringott's account for myself so that I don't always have to exchange Muggle money. I talked to Mum and Dad about it and they agreed that exchanging half my savings account would be a good idea."

I felt myself blushing, I really needed to work on my mental filter that controlled what I said before I said it. Of course Hermione would want to open an account here, it's where all members of the Wizarding community kept their money and I felt stupid for not having recognized her intentions but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. Something to think about that doesn't remind me of my own stupidity… nope couldn't think of anything. Once we were all reunited and out of the building the tense atmosphere that had been plaguing us lifted somewhat but I noticed that Hermione was still sad. I let the two of us fall back away from the group and asked her quietly what was wrong.

"Being in there reminded me of the poor dragon that we escaped on when we broke out of Gringott's. He was in such bad shape, do you think he's doing better now?"

I burst out laughing and put my arm around her shoulder squeezing it gently, she glared at me and growled angrily as she asked,

"What is so bloody funny?"

"Only you would feel bad for a huge fire breathing monster that burnt someone to a crisp in front of our very eyes."

* * *

><p><em>George's Point of View:<em>

I wandered around the streets looking for wherever Ginny and her friends had slipped off too once we had arrived hoping that I'd be able to have a word with Lizzie. I finally spotted them talking to some other girls who I vaguely recognized from Hogwarts. Lizzie must have seen me because she said something to Luna and left the group, I didn't move and waited as she walked over to me. There was a haunted look behind her eyes and she quickly looked away I guess she was mad about me sending the letter to check up on her. I rushed to apologize and tripped over my own tongue, which brought out a small smile on her pale face. I tried again,

"I'm sorry for sending that owl. I didn't know that you weren't allowed to get mail."

"I never got an owl from you, my Aunt must have taken it. What did it say?"

_Her Aunt goes through her mail? That's so rude and quite odd._

"Oh, I was just checking to see if you were okay after the fiasco at the trials. Did you end up going?"

"No, my Aunt didn't think it was a good idea," Lizzie explained quietly as the street bustled around us. Someone bumped into Lizzie knocking her aside as they rushed on and she cried out in pain as she hit the cobblestone street.

"Are you alright?"

I pulled her up and looked her over as she steadied herself with one hand on my shoulder,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks though."

"You're not hurt?"

Lizzie shook her head vigorously as she brushed her clothes off, she looked back over her shoulder to where she had left her friends.

"Look I better get back to them, they're probably wondering where I am. There's just one more thing I wanted to say…" Lizzie muttered as she fidgeted with her hands.

"What is it?"

"I'm not allo- I mean I don't want to see you again."

With those hurtful words she turned and walked away but not before I saw horizontal streaks of blood on the back of her legs. I called out but the street noise drowned me out.

A few hours later as I sat outside a café Ginny came up and sunk into the chair next to me with a smile on her face,

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Lizzie fancies you and I think you fancy her. Am I right?"

Instantly alert I growled out,

"I think you're wrong on that one. She said that she didn't want to see me anymore."

Ginny's grin turned into a frown and asked,

"When was this? I thought for sure that she fancied you…"

"When you were all standing outside that shop talking and she left for a few minutes. Look was she bleeding when she came back? She got knocked over and I think she was injured?"

"No, no she was fine maybe you just thought you saw blood? Anyways this was after she rejoined us so I don't know why she told you that she doesn't want to see you anymore."

"I don't know either, she's an enigma that one. Hey, is that Dean over there?" I gestured towards a tall young black man and Ginny looked up and blushed hotly before muttering,

"Yeah, that's him, I ran into him while we were shopping. He decided to go back to school since he was on the run for a lot of it. Alright, you ready to meet up with everyone else?"

I nodded and we set off to find the rest of the family arm in arm.

* * *

><p><em>Harry's Point of View:<em>

Diagon Alley while it was slowly coming back to life it still had a long way to go and seeing Ollivander's and Florean's still boarded up brought me down. I sat outside the Burrow in the grass, listening to the marsh birds singing as I let the Snitch from Dumbledore fly around me. I don't know why but this Snitch never left me for very long nor went very far, perhaps it was a spell Dumbledore put on it so that the Resurrection Stone wouldn't be lost? I heard someone come out from the house behind me and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red hair and then Ginny put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed gently. I rested my head against her arm and whispered,

"It is so unfair that so many people died simply because he wanted power."

"I know it is, but I heard some gossip that might cheer you up a bit. Want to hear it?"

"Sure." I don't see how a bit of gossip might improve my mood but what the hell.

"Ollivander has got most of his health back and he's going to reopen his shop soon."

"Oh, that is good news! Maybe I'll go and see him once he's reopened. Talk about things you know?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea but you know what I think you ought to do now?"

"No, what?"

"Go check on the Malfoy's. See if they're doing all right, being nice to Kreacher, things of that nature. What say you?"

"Urgh, all right but if he acts like a prat than I cannot be held responsible if I jinx him."

Ginny smiled at me as we rose from the grass and headed back towards the house so that I could tell people where I was going. Most everyone was lounging in the living room with the Wizarding Wireless playing in the background as we came in and Ginny flopped onto the sofa jostling Ron as he played a game of chess against the board, he made a sound of annoyance and went back to the game. Casually I said,

"Ginny suggested that I go check on the Malfoy's, I'll be home by ten at the latest."

Hermione and Ron started putting their things away so that they could come with me. Mum had a nervous look on her face but didn't say a word as the three of us left.

**Author's Note: Some feedback would be amazing but anyways I am super glad that I finally got over my writers block. I hope to get another chapter up for you sometime this week. Love you all who are still reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

So believe it or not friendly readers but I am working on this story still! I know you thought I had given up! I haven't! I've just been really busy as a full-time University student and with work and other extenuating circumstances but as of right now I have 20,861 words written of And We Try To Go On With Life! I hope to clean up the first few chapters in the next couple of weeks and re-post them! Hope you're still interested in reading!


End file.
